


Zephyr gets a Fright

by yeahyoursisbetterprobably



Series: Fink and the Dragon [3]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: A scared Zephyr is an angry Zephyr, Gen, daring stunts, the kids have secrets, wild child nuffink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 03:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18112019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeahyoursisbetterprobably/pseuds/yeahyoursisbetterprobably
Summary: Zephyr has no desire whatsoever for dangerous air stunts





	Zephyr gets a Fright

Zephyr has a secret.

 

Their names are Snowflake and Snoot, and today the weather is perfect for flying.

 

Zephyr prefers riding with Snoot, he’s far more gentle with her. Snowflake likes performing tricks and steep dives, and while Zephyr loves flying, she has no desire for daring stunts or endangering her life.

 

They’re taking one last turn over New Berk before the dragons have to head back home, when Zephyr hears a hollering yell, and something drops past her on the right. Zephyr shrieks in surprise.

“What in the name of Thor?”

Snoot adjusts his flight and hovers so Zephyr can lean out a bit and look down, and she gets the fright of her life when from below comes an elated yell.

“Yeah baby!”

Zephyr knows that voice.

“Nuffink? Oh my Gods, Fink!”

That’s her brother! Falling! How is he falling? From this hight, if he hits the water he’ll never survive!

“Snoot, we have to save him!”

But as he tilts to take the dive, something large and white plummets past them. This time, Zephyr is already looking in the right direction, and, yeah. That’s a dragon.

 

There are two small figures now down below, but Zephyr makes out the dragon catching up to, and catching, her little brother. She can just make out his fading ‘woohoo’ of delight.

 

Her little brother. Who had been this close to dying. And laughing about it? He nearly scared the life out of her!

 

Oh, he is in so much trouble.

 

* * *

 

 

Fink is having the time of his life.

 

Ever since Shameless first took him flying, Nuffink has been in his element. It’s such a rush, he can’t get enough. Every chance he gets, he and Shame are out there in the open sky.

 

And man, can she fly!

 

Those twists and dives, and she’s amazingly fast.

They’ve just been through the great gorges on the eastern side of the island, where the gaps are barely wide enough for them to pass, and than they spiralled past the twin mountain peaks, before heading out to sea, where Shameless decided to take them cloud-hopping.

 

She never flies straight; bobbing and weaving and spinning them in plummeting loops. She makes Nuffink wish he had his own wings.

 

But there is something Nuffink has been wanting to attempt.

“Hey, you wanna give this a try?”

Shameless looks back at him. Her ear plates are upright and she gives a full-bodied wiggle. She’s just as excited as he is.

“Yeah? You wanna do this? You promise you’ll catch me?”

Shameless answered by letting her left wing drop, turning her on her side, and Nuffink, unprepared, falls right off her back.

“Woah!”

Nuffink flails as he falls, but manages to turn over to face the ground. He’s going so fast he can’t catch his breath. It’s the best feeling. He doesn’t feel like he’s falling. He turns over again to face up at Shame, who’s folded her wings in and arrowed her body downwards to follow his free fall.

 

He can’t stop laughing.

 

With his arms spread out and the wind dragging at his hair, he feels almost like a dragon himself.

 

(He catches something black in the corner of his eye that doesn’t quite fit with the sky and the clouds, but he can worry about it later)

 

He flips over again as Shameless catches up, and only a few dozen feet from the ocean, she catches him, and tosses him onto her back.

 

“That was amazing!”


End file.
